


Company Policy

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson is unprofessional but pretends to be, F/M, Flirting, Gen, New SHIELD, Shipscuses, When it's convenient for him, canon ish, company policy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by the idea of Skye and Coulson having to develop company policies taking into account some of Phil's past infractions and own hypocrisies.  Canonish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company Policy

“Here's something I haven't been looking forward to all week,” he said, sitting down behind his desk and crossing his hands in front of him on its top.

She ignored his bitter tone and pulled up the file on her tablet.

“Sir,” she said, looking across to him from the chair opposite.  “You knew this was coming.  I sent you a memo.”

“Yes, and I _deleted_ that memo,” he said, leaning back.

Skye rolled her eyes.  Coulson could be efficient about a lot of things, but she had discovered while rebuilding SHIELD he was very selective about it.

“You know that when you do that I have an alert set up…”

“I figured that out, Skye,” he said, cutting her off with a raised hand.

“It's not going to write itself,” she added, getting comfortable in the chair.

“No? Not an app for that?” he said sarcastically.

“Indeed, there is not, sir.”

“Maybe a template?” he asked, gesturing.  “Or, someone who’s already doing it really well?”

An idea came to him.

“Stark Industries!” he said, standing up from his chair and pointing at her.  “Tony is a walking lawsuit.”

He came around towards her and sat on the edge of his desk. 

“Contact Maria, maybe she’ll share it?”

“We…should touch on a few basics while we have a moment,” she answered, looking up at him.

“Considering the Welcome Wagon is operational.  I don’t want us to look like _amateur hour_ ,” she said seriously.

“Go,” he sighed, without an ounce of enthusiasm.

“Overnights in company vehicles?” she said, shrugging.  “Stakeouts.”

“That's pretty standard for all agencies,” Coulson said.

“How about the backseat of a parked vehicle with your commanding officer?” Skye smirked while her fingers typed.  "Standard?"

“Inadvisable,” he said, sternly.  But, he uncrossed his arms and leaned against the desk.

 Skye continued typing, one eyebrow raised.

 “Relationships: a spouse or other persons of interest engaged in criminal activities?”

 “Is this about Reyes?” he asked narrowing his eyes.

 “No,” she said slowly.  “I am asking because of the Rising Tide and some of the people we are considering recruiting, which may or may not have ties to, or may or may not be, actual mercenaries.”

 “Oh, they are.  I mean, _she_ is,” he said, correcting himself.

 “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” she said.

 “And technically, they’re joining a terrorist organization,” he said.  “SHIELD is on all the watch lists.”

 “Right,” she agreed, watching him sigh and shrug slightly. 

 “We’re going to have to think about that one.  Keep going. I’ll sleep on it.”

 “Use of company property for off-duty activities,” Skye stated.  Then paused. “‘Don’t touch Lola’,” she snickered.

 “Technically, Lola is property of SHIELD,” Coulson replied.

 “Not if I hit delete right now,” teased Skye.

 “Tempting,” he said.  “But, it used to belong to one of the founders of SHIELD.  I feel it’s about legacy.  She’s a symbol.”

 “Ammo doesn’t grow on trees, sir,” she said.

 “Yes, I’ve seen the budget reports, Skye.  So, no use in off hours unless in critical situations.”

 “Gotcha. So…are we still against hugging?” she said, staring down at the tablet.

 “ _What?_ ”

 Coulson stared over at her as she ignored the face he was making.

“That’s a break glass in case of emergency scenario, too,” he said, smirking.  “Otherwise, yes.”

“Is that a personal opinion or company policy?” she said, looking up at him as she sat up, hugging the tablet to her chest.

“Skye…Next,” he said, the corner of his mouth curling.

She handed the tablet across to him.

“What am I looking at?”

“This is just some recent data I pulled on relationships in the workplace.  I thought you might find it interesting.”

Coulson looked slightly uncomfortable.

“I know the old SHIELD didn’t have an official policy,” she continued, “But my understanding was that it’s discouraged.”

“ _85% would date their co-worker?_ ” he asked looking horrified. 

“That’s  _my_ age category.  For someone  _older_ , for instance,” she continued, avoiding stating the obvious, “It drops to 30%.”

 “With age comes wisdom,” he mused, handing it back to her.

 “40% also said they would date their supervisor,” she threw out, taking the tablet in her hand.

 He didn’t let it go, instead, he glanced at her, then pulled it back towards him and continued reading, a serious expression on his face.

 “Hmm.  Companies actually draw up contracts between employees for this sort of thing now.”

 “I know, pretty crazy, huh?”

 “ _That’s_ not happening,” he said, handing it back to her.  “And SHIELD never technically had an anti-fraternization policy.  But, that’s the first time I’ve ever seen data suggesting it increases productivity.”

 “Increased productivity.  Employee retention.  A positive work environment.  People in long-term commitments push each other to do better.  Just some things to consider.”

 “Retention is good,” he said, tapping his foot against the edge of her chair. “We’re having a hard enough time finding people as it is.”

 “Maybe,” she said, momentarily distracted by his foot going. “Some people are staying away because they didn’t enjoy having to give up something that important in the first place?  How many people have spent their entire lives in SHIELD?  Alone?”

 He nodded, acknowledging her point and the fact that it was hitting really close to home.

 The pained expression on his face lead her to believe he just completely disapproved of the whole concept.

 “You _are_ for people falling in love, aren’t you?” she asked, challenging.

 “Yes,” he answered quietly.

 “What?” she asked.

 He was just staring, not even saying anything.

 “ _Are you?_ ”

 “I’m the one that brought it up,” she said, rolling her eyes and standing out of the chair.

 “Yes, but, you just asked me and so, I’m asking back,” he said, coming up off the desk.

 She knew that face. His analyst, scrutinizing face. With a side of… _frustratingly hot_.

 “Of course I do,” she said, wondering if he was noticing the flush she was feeling.

 “Good,” he said, she stepped back a little to give him room as he walked back around to behind his desk and sat, loosening his tie slightly.

  “This was…good,” he said, breathing out.  “Thanks.”

 “Told you it wouldn’t be _that_ painful.  And don’t forget to get back to me about the criminal background stuff,” she said, turning to walk away.

 As she reached the door she heard him mutter to himself in the background.

 “ _Forty percent..._ ”

 Skye left his office with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Percentages and info on workplace dating based on real Careerbuilder poll conducted in 2011.


End file.
